100 Themes Toshiro Hitsugaya
by ObscurexRaven
Summary: Okay, I know 100 themes Toshiro Hitsugaya has already been started but I wanted to give this a go and I'm going to the whole list. Starting from the very first "Introduction", I'm not copying in any way so please don't report me for doing so I may be a little lax on uploads but I'm going into my final year of school where the major exams are. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo!
1. Introduction

Introduction

Toshiro Hitsugaya, who didn't know his name in the whole of the Seireitei? Ah, do forgive me; you may not know who he is.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the child prodigy wielding the most powerful Ice type Zanpaku-to; Hyourinmaru. He is Captain of Squad 10 of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and deals with the Squad's finance and other mundane problems with his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

He is incredibly short for his age; only reaching the height of a meagre 4'4 and weighing in at 28kg, he was slim and literally weighed as much as a feather; maybe not literally but he certainly was light. Despite him being so small and light he was indeed powerful, maybe not as powerful as he would hope but there is certainly room for improvement.

He is known for his ice cold personality but those who know him well enough know he isn't always like that; they assume the stress of being a Captain must get to him. After all, who wouldn't be racked off being known as shorty or whitey because of their height and hair colour? That was something else that was striking; his snow white spikey hair, it certainly was fluffy and he had a lot of it; not to mention that it was gravity defying. Gravity could suddenly multiply by 10 and it would still stand! Toshiro also had turquoise eyes with an icy glare; you were certainly unfortunate if you were faced with such eyes when he was in a bad mood or if you were the one in trouble. Most of the time his Lieutenant was the one who received that look, whenever she walked in completely rat-arsed. Many have wondered that if looks could kill; would his be one of those?

He is not fond of nicknames; be you a close friend or what. He will not stand for it and only wants to be called by his official title Captain Hitsugaya. You could say he is a stuck up brat but he's not as restricted as the nobles, so in a way he's not as stuck up as Byakuya Kuchiki… but he's stick an uppity brat.

What else about him? Ah yes. He comes from the Rukon District and comes from Distict 1, Jurinan. He had a peaceful life there; he lived with his Nan and his good friend Momo Hinamori; after she left for Shino Academy he was left with his Nan. The other children were afraid of him and who wouldn't? No normal child has snow white hair and icy turquoise eyes. He was sure to be destined of good things, dreaming of a giant ice dragon and having a run in with a Soul Reaper! Not to mention almost killing his Nan when his Reiatsu leaked when he slept and almost froze her to death (and probably several times as well).

Even due to past events; that made Toshiro Hitsugaya who he is today, it must have been a good thing; he made it to 10th Squad Captain for crying out loud!


	2. Love

Love

Love… that feeling did come across Toshiro's mind a few times. Most of the time he disregarded it but other times he actually stopped work ad pondered:

'_What is love like?'_

Rangiku had explained in the past, but the feelings she had described Toshiro had never fully experienced.

'But don't you love Hinamori?' Rangiku would often question.

'As if she were my own sister.' Toshiro huffed. 'We grew up together like siblings. There's no way I could love her in any other way.'

When pressed for the reason why he would often snap.

'She has been infatuated with Aizen! It's the brother's role to protect their sister!'

'But isn't she older than you Captain?'

'I'm more mature than her; besides… she's the one who is like the young sister.' Toshiro said this with a sorrowful look in his eyes. This often caused Rangiku to have some concern.

'Captain…' She began.

'Enough.' Toshiro ordered softly. 'I don't want to discuss the matter any further.' And with that the conversation was brought to an end and Toshiro excused himself from the office.

The young prodigy roamed the Squad's barracks; earning the most new members to fluster and bow and the older members to question why he was out. They have always known him to stay in the office doing paperwork because his Lieutenant has "other business" to attend to, they all knew what she was up to; they heard her at ungodly hours of the morning waltzing through the barracks to her room as drunk as a lord.

Toshiro found a secluded part in the gardens and he leant against a tree; closed his eyes and folded his arms. He pondered on the conversation he had with his Lieutenant.

'_I only have familial feelings for her, nothing more and nothing less… I wish people would stop asking me if I love Hinamori; only those close to use know we grew up together and even they should know that I don't love her in the way they are thinking.'_

The young Captain truly hated it when people mistook his feelings for Momo; sure, he loved her as if she was his sister but there was nothing else to it. Ever since the incident with Aizen, he knew that he would never be able to get closer to her; if anything he felt as if he had drifted from her and she from him. It was an unpleasant feeling for the young Captain; no one wants to feel an immense loss where they feel that they can do nothing about it; Toshiro wasn't an exception of this. Many days he wondered if he could have done anything to save Momo from Aizen's grasp but the more he thought on it, the more he became enraged with himself for being helpless to do anything. Toshiro often felt that he caused more pain to Momo than help; he saw her lifeless body on the ground in Central 46 and even stabbed her while he was under the influence of Aizen's Zanpakutou. He would never forget the feeling of having her blood stain his hands.

Toshiro sighed and stood up fully.

'_No point in wallowing in petty emotions'_

With that he made his way back to the office; hoping to distract himself from his thoughts a little longer.


	3. Light

Light

Toshiro Hitsugaya winced as the first morning rays came through his window; it wasn't light which he minded, it was the prospect of another day it brought which made him feel depressed.

'_No doubt Matsumoto will slack off on paperwork again…'_

Quietly and swiftly he changed out of his nightclothes and put on his Shiakushou; although he felt no difference comfort wise. They were equally matched.

'_No wonder why I don't care about whether I sleep in my Shiakushou or nightclothes, they feel the same.'_

Toshiro dragged himself to the Squad's courtyard; he really didn't like the idea of filling out paperwork all day again; especially because his Lieutenant thought it would be a good idea to go out drinking the night before.

'_That means she won't turn up till 2pm, its 6am now.' _Hitsugaya pondered. _'That's eight hours of work, Matsumoto will waltz in, probably do an hour of work, which is usually about 13 page and then she'll sleep for another four…' _ Hitsugaya stopped thinking; he didn't want to even comprehend the amount of work he would have.

Before all that he had to brief the Squad; this was something Yamamoto decided to come up with. Once a week the Captain of each Squad would have to brief their Squad on recent happenstances in the Seireitei or any tasks which they required the Squad to do, also any training days the Squad may have coming up.

Hitsugaya gave his brief to the Squad; everyone looked to him and took in the information he gave them. They certainly respected him and found him easy to get along with for he didn't have favourites and treated everyone with the same amount of respect if they were willing to give him the same amount of respect in return.

'…and next week on Thursday, the Squad will have a training day. We shall meet here at 8 'o' Clock in the morning and set out for the World of the Living at half past eight. Do your best to be on time. I shall explain more on the day. Squad dismissed.'

With that the Squad dispersed to go and do their own thing; whether that be working or slacking off.

Hitsugaya peered round; no sight of his busty red-headed Lieutenant.

'Honestly….' He breathed as he shielded his eyes from the harsh light of day.

After the briefing, Hitsugaya made his way to the office, he entered the office; made himself a cup of green tea and plopped himself on the seat at the desk and began the tedious job of signing the paperwork and then filing it. It didn't take him long the curtains in the office were shut, he didn't mind; the light of day would hurt his eyes a lot me than the dim would.

Many hours passed and Hitsugaya wasn't even half way through the paperwork. It didn't help that he had took on Squad 5's paperwork either so it was double the amount he would usually have (and that was a lot).

Then he heard it.

Footsteps thudding against the wooden floor to the office.

She certainly took her sweet time.

Wait for it…

'Captain!' A cheery voice rang out.

'MATSUMOTO!' Hitsugaya barked back as he stood up from his desk and walked over to her. 'It's 2 'o' Clock in the afternoon and you didn't even turn up for the morning briefing! What have you got to say for yourself?'

'I was tired…' Matsumoto groaned. 'Hm? Captain, why do you have the curtains closed?'

'Stop evading the question, and to answers yours; the curtains were already closed when I got here.'

'Then why didn't you open them?'

'I didn't want to.'

'Oh Captain! You can't sit in the dark all the time you know!' Matsumoto lightly stepped over to the curtains, Hitsugaya knew what she was about to do; his eyes widened and he hollered.

'Matsumoto! Be gentle-! Argh!'

Matsumoto had opened the curtains in such a fast motion that as soon as the rays of sunlight hit the room Hitsugaya had fallen on the floor covered his eyes.

Matsumoto peered over at him and bounded over to the other set of curtains.

'Matsumoto, wait!'

Too late.

She had opened them.

Half blinding Hitsugaya in the process.

Hitsugaya held his head in pain as the overwhelming light gave him an almighty headache. Matsumoto looked over at her now crumpled Captain and crouched beside him.

'You're not having a good day are you?'

'Like hell I am!'

Matsumoto sighed and went to close the curtains again.

'And here I thought light is good for you.' She pouted.

'It is, but not when you're tired…' Hitsugaya growled.

With that he stood back up and went over to his desk; filling out the papers as if nothing had happened. Matsumoto smiled slightly.

'I have a vampiric Captain… afraid of the light and almost melts in it… guess that's what you get for having an ice based Zanpakutou.'

'Just be quiet and fill out the paperwork.' Hitsugaya mumbled.

Matsumoto had no other choice but to comply; although she wasn't going to let this be a boring shift.

'Before you even think about pranking me.' Hitsugaya warned.

'_Oh crap… he knew…'_

'Make sure it doesn't involve the light.' He looked up and smirked at his Lieutenant who looked flabbergasted.

'_That little devil.'_ Matsumoto thought to herself, humouring herself slightly.

'I do hate the light…'

With that the rest of the shift was filled with Matsumoto pranking her Captain at every given chance and not once were the curtains opened to let in the light. Just like Hitsugaya had ordered.


	4. Dark

Dark

The dark… it was something Hitsugaya was accustomed to, not only from pulling an all-nighter to finish the paperwork, but also from the power he wielded.

Hyourinmaru was a frost-type Zanpakutou with a particular technique which could control the weather in a certain radius. Doing that made the sky incredibly dark; such darkness reminded Hitsugaya of himself.

Hitsugaya may have some looks of an angel but he himself knew he was far from that; what kind of angel was controlled by anger and hate and wished to violently kill someone? The war with Aizen was over but he did not feel fully satisfied; Aizen was immortal now due to the Hougyoku and was locked in the 8th lowest level in the underground prison where he is to spend 20, 000 years. He couldn't forgive him for what he did to Hinamori and the rest of Soul Society; it infuriated him that he had been tricked so easily, as sharp as Hitsugaya's mind was; he could not have seen past Aizen's trickery and blamed Ichimaru instead! Admitted, Ichimaru's motives were unclear at the time and only stuck close to Aizen to kill him; something Hitsugaya found out much later.

Yes, the dark was something Hitsugaya had to embrace; the darkness of the world around him and the darkness of his own heart. He wasn't corrupted; far from it, but he certainly felt distant from those in Soul Society; even his relationship with Hinamori had suffered (although the pair of them could never hate each other, they were too much like siblings). What was this darkness which plagued his mind and his soul? Hurt? Malevolence? Resentment? Sadness? Yes, those emotions certainly did have their role; but there was something else that contributed but Hitsugaya couldn't put a finger on what it was.

As he lay on his futon in his room he noticed how dark the actual room was; being dimly lit by the moonlight that shone through the shoji screens. He felt something tugging at his shiakushou; more tugs followed that. What was this feeling? He felt cold wispy hands start dragging him down into the ground; the ground opening up as a pitch black void.

'_What?!' _He thought frantically.

The hands of darkness clasped themselves around his throat and he felt himself seize up; his eyes widening as he gasped for what little air he could. Small tears welled up in his eyes and began to run down the sides of his face. His lungs were burning; he had to inhale soon, he could feel himself dropping in and out of consciousness.

'Dammit…' He wheezed.

Then he lost it; all grasp on consciousness went as he felt himself slipping into the dark void; an eternal slumber, something to never wake up from.

'_Is this what it's like to die?'_

'Master!'

Hitsugaya's eyes bolted open and his breathing was erratic; he sat up and clutched his head.

'_I hate those dreams…'_

Next to him the spirit of Hyourinmaru manifested into his human form; he had a look of concern on his face as he stared at his little master.

'Master…' He spoke soothingly.

'Don't worry…' Hitsugaya breathed. 'Only a night terror.'

'You're letting the darkness consume you, Master.'

Hitsugaya looked at Hyourinmaru sceptically.

'You should know by now, I'm the dark master of ice.'

Hyourinmaru looked mildly shocked and spoke.

'Even you know that isn't true.'

'It feels that way.'

'Darkness is something that no one can escape; you have not fallen there.'

Hitsugaya sighed.

'I'm going to sleep again.' With that he lay down and tucked the blanket up to his ear.

Hyourinmaru watched over his little master; making sure to keep at bay the darkness that plagued his mind.


	5. Seeking Solace

Seeking Solace

Toshiro was feeling distressed and an extreme feeling of sadness; sure, his episode the night before wasn't helping either. He was grateful of Hyourinmaru for watching over him and knew Hyourinmaru felt his exact pain at the moment yet was unable to do anything about it.

'Master, you really should rest some more.' Hyourinmaru said concerned.

'I'm fine.' Toshiro snapped back. 'I just need something to take my mind off things.'

'However, working isn't going to do that.' Hyourinmaru argued.

'It works for me!'

'It really doesn't…' Hyourinmaru muttered.

What was causing Toshiro's distress? The usually cool headed Captain of Squad 10, the Captain who didn't respond much but cared deeply. What could be troubling him at this stage?

The truth be, that his childhood friend Momo Hinamori had taken a turn for the worse. Toshiro remembered the battle the Thirteen Court Guard Squads had with Aizen; also the trickery Aizen had used with his Zanpakutou.

Toshiro clutched his head; he didn't want to remember what happened through such trickery.

_Warm liquid ran down the blade and onto his hands; he and many others thought that they had finally defeated Aize. They couldn't have been more wrong. It was only when Ichigo Kurosaki had shouted at them that they realised what had happened. They hadn't defeated Aizen; Hitsugaya had stabbed his childhood friend Hinamori, whom was used by Aizen as a scapegoat; as well as a way for Aizen to crush Hitsugaya's sanity and resolve._

_When Hinamori looked up to Hitsugaya and called his name did he finally lose it; he let out a howl of anguis; a cry which no one would hear again._

'Master?'

Hitsugaya looked up at Hyourinmaru who put a hand to his forehead; Hitsugaya swatted it away.

'I'm fine!' He growled. 'I'm going for a walk, stay here.' With that he left the office and a very worried Hyourinmaru.

Hitsugaya flash stepped to a deserted wood in the Seireitei. This place was often used for training but Hitsugaya came here because there was a pool of water deep within the woods which made him feel serene.

He walked through the wood; noting how it became darker as he neared the heart of it; the very place where the pool lay.

At last he arrived to his destination; the wood was extremely dark now, he wouldn't have been able to see anything if it weren't for the pool which lay before him.

The pool shimmered despite there not being any light to hit the mesmerizing pool, it glowed an eerie bluish colour and as the water ripple it looked like thousands of diamonds were being disturbed. This certainly was a calming place; but calm wasn't what Hitsugaya was looking for.

He spent many moments staring into the pool he sat by; leaning gently against a rock. He let his arm drop and his hand entered the water. It was ice cold but this didn't bother the small prodigy; however his thoughts certainly were.

Hours seemed to pass by, some rustling in the wood sparked his attention but he didn't move from his place; he only looked up when he heard the voice of his Lieutenant.

'Captain?'

'What is it, Matsumoto?'

'Ah… nothing.' Matsumoto mumbled.

'If you have nothing to say, leave.' Hitsugaya answered back; stoic.

Matsumoto clenched her fist.

'Captain! There is nothing wrong that I have to report, however there is much wrong with you!'

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

Matsumoto sat facing him and looked at him intently in the eyes.

'You're worried because Hinamori's condition has worsened. Instead of bottling it up, why didn't you talk to me or Hyourinmaru?'

'That's because it was my fault in the first place that Hinamori is in this state.'

Matsumoto sighed.

'You're looking for solace aren't you? You feel like you've lost something. You haven't! Hinamori is still alive! She was taken to Squad 12 for organ generation only a matter of hours ago and she has now returned! According to Captain Unohana, her condition has improved greatly!'

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he heard the news.

'Thank you, Matsumoto.'

With that he flash stepped away from the woods towards Squad 4's barracks; leaving Matsumoto to stand there with a sad smile on her face. Her Captain really could be a lost puppy at times.


	6. Break Away

Break Away

Toshiro sat at his office desk like he did every day; filling out paperwork with his brush and ink, the tedious hours ticking away day by day. He was fed up of it, who wouldn't be? Who would actually be content seeing a sheet of paper and being made to write on it every day?

'I need a break.' He sighed as he slumped into his chair and ran a stiff hand through his snowy locks.

He looked up at the clock on the wall.

'11:30am.' He read out loud, he had been up since 6:30am and started the paperwork at 7am without a break.

Unlike his Lieutenant, he certainly wasn't one to have a break every hour, at times he would strive through until all the paperwork was done; some days that meant finishing at half one in the morning and then sleeping in till 9 'o' Clock in the morning if there wasn't a Captain's meeting to be scheduled.

'Captain~!' A cheerful voice rang out.

Toshiro shifted his gaze to his busty Lieutenant who had waltzed in through the door.

'Matsumoto…'

'Eh? Captain, are you okay?'

'I'm fine.'

Matsumoto looked at her Captain with skepticism, she knew he was tired and when he was tired… well, you didn't want to be around him.

Toshiro knew what Matsumoto was thinking and he decided to act upon the situation.

'Matsumoto… finish up this part of the paperwork will you? I'm going for a walk.' He announced before silently leaving the room; leaving a dumbfounded Matsumoto to eventually take her place at the desk.

Toshiro left the barracks and headed to the wooded area where Matsumoto had found him last time. Sure enough, it was dark in the heart of the woods; all except for the pool which still shimmered eerily.

'Master.' Toshiro looked up and saw the manifested spirit form of Hyourinmaru.

'Hyourinmaru.' He whispered.

'Master, are you feeling alright?' Hyourinmaru asked gently as he checked the temperature of Toshiro's forehead by pressing the back of his hand against the teen boy's head.

'I'm fine.' Toshiro snapped, slapping Hyourinmaru's hand away. 'I just needed a break, that's all.'

'Don't be so ruthless, we're one of the same being; so, what is wrong?' Hyourinmaru's voice became more commanding and the surrounding area certainly felt colder.

'Fine, seeing as you insist.' Toshiro sighed. 'I'm stressed, I'm tired and I feel like throwing myself in a pool of water and having it freeze over.'

Hyourinmaru raised an eyebrow at the last sentence.

'Before you say, no I'm not contemplating suicide.' Toshiro dismissed; the last thing he needed was his Zanpakutou thinking he was suicidal.

'Suicide isn't in your repertoire after all.' Hyourinmaru sighed at his master's somewhat childish behaviour.

'I know it isn't… that's why I said it. I just wanted to see your reaction.'

'You're a strange child.'

'Don't call me a child!'

Toshiro knelt by the pool and let his hand touch the surface; making sure not the break the surface tension. Slowly, the pool began to freeze over from the reiatsu he was slowly letting leak into the pool.

Hyourinmaru once again raised an eyebrow at his master's strange behaviour; maybe his break was behaving like the child he never had the chance to?

Toshiro started deeply into the now frozen pool, parts of his memory appeared to be reflected in it. Some happy memories, some sad, others just plain disturbing.

His disturbing ones started to play; his eyes widened and he lost concentration. The ice shattered and flew a foot up in the air. Toshiro' breath was ragged but he soon regained his composure.

'Maybe taking a break wasn't such a good idea.' Toshiro breathed, as much as he would hate to admit it, he really didn't want to take another break.

'So you intend to work yourself to ruin?' Hyourinmaru asked quite bemused.

'Who knows?' Toshiro stood up and put his arms behind his head. 'Maybe things will settle once everyone in the Seireitei calms down.'

Hyourinmaru merely sighed.

'I'm going back to the office...'

With that, the small Captain left the eerie pool and woods behind; only to be met with his Lieutenant passed out on his desk with a brush in hand and snoring lightly.

He pointed to the sight and mentioned to Hyourinmaru.

'This is why I can't take a break, but one day I'll break away.'


End file.
